Marzipan
Biography Marzipan is the only female character among the primary residents of the Homestar Runner universe. She is tall and thin, with her elongated head a pinkish color. Her eyes consist of two black circles of two different sizes. Her mouth is usually seen in a slight curve. She wears her hair in a bright yellow ponytail, (although in Marzipan's Answering Machine Version 12.2, she claims that blonde is not her true hair color, suggesting that she dyes it), and is almost always seen wearing a purple dress embellished with white trim and gold buttons, along with a matching hair band. Like Homestar Runner, she does not appear to have visible arms. Nevertheless, she is still able to pick up and handle objects without any hint of difficulty; for example, she can play the guitar fairly well. She is voiced by Missy Palmer and is one of the few characters not voiced by Matt Chapman. Marzipan is Homestar's girlfriend (humorously, Missy Palmer acting as Marzipan disclosed in the DVD commentary for date that Homestar is only her boyfriend while acting, and has "several other boyfriends" off stage). Early on in the site's history, this seemed to be the primary reason for her existence. Her character has developed greatly over time, however, and their dating no longer appears to be their main connection. Marzipan has actually broken up with Homestar on several occasions, and gone out with The Cheat and Bubs in Date Nite, some of which were due to the fact that she wished to demonstrate her independence. Other such times involve Homestar's unintentional mean streak; he has even been known to show feelings of contempt and resentment toward his girlfriend, as seen in the email narrator (where he calls her "some type of enormous alien cow") and Happy Fireworks (where he uses a cardboard cutout to imitate her and then tells "her" to shut up). Luckily for Homestar, she continues to love him dearly, and the two always seem to end up together again. Marzipan's status as the only girl in Free Country, USA, she has been made the target of quite a few prank messages on her answering machine (most of them left by Strong Bad), as well as the unsolicited romantic attentions of several other characters (most notably Coach Z and Bubs). Despite all this, she is very kind and is friends with almost everyone (though she is not fond of The King of Town, and she really doesn't like Strong Bad at all), such as when she helped Strong Sad make baklava while Strong Bad was in jail. With Marzipan being the only girl as well as Homestar's on-again, off-again girlfriend, Strong Bad tends to assert his autonomous romantic life to her (as well as to other characters) to assuage his ego. It's possible that Strong Bad has an unrequited crush on Marzipan expressed through his immature antics, although he has indicated his disgust for her in the past. Strong Bad once described Marzipan as a "dirty hippie without the dirt". She is a strict vegetarian — she especially enjoys tofu and other soy products (though in the email coloring she teaches that "soy is also murder") — and she spends much of her time singing and playing her guitar. Most of her songs are about happiness and nature. She often makes protest signs to express her views on issues of varying and personal interest. Marzipan has been mistaken for a baseball bat, a bell, and a broom. A rip in her "Joey Ramone" costume in The House That Gave Sucky Treats seems to suggest that her body may actually be shaped like a bell. By contrast, many emails, such as secret recipes, date, secret identity and keep cool, show her sitting in a manner that seems to contradict that possibility. In the email big white face, Strong Bad mentions that her head is like a baseball bat. In the email long pants, she claims that she is not a broom, much to Homestar's surprise. In highschool, she is shown to have long, skinny legs like Daphne from Scooby-Doo, but due to the fact that Strong Bad has an "unphotographic memory" (or "doodle memory"), this may or may not be true. Though she is often mistaken for such distinctly shaped objects, Strong Bad refers to Marzipan as "human" in retirement. Marzipan has a tendency to anthropomorphize inanimate objects — for example, she talks to her guitar, Carol, asks Strong Sad to help resurrect her ficus plant, Credenza, from the dead in 3 Times Halloween Funjob, and once names an ordinary sandwich "Homestar Jr.", proceeding to treat it as though it were a small child. In addition, she has occasionally been fooled by poor imitations of Homestar, such as Tofu Homestar from The Luau and The Cheat's costume from the email do over. Also, in Halloween Potion-ma-jig, she created a potion that could transform Homestar into several different entities, including a strange clone of herself. Upon such instances, Marzipan tends to show more affection to (and quite possible receives more positive attention from) these pseudo-Homestars than she does her real boyfriend. It is unclear if this reflects a desire to change or replace her current beloved, although she believes her relationship with Homestar has always been open. Marzipan sometimes works with other characters on various projects. For example, The Cheat made a Flash video for her song "Oh yeah yeah". She has also teamed up with both The Cheat and Strong Mad to form a band called Cool Tapes(which entered the battle royale of the bands), in which she sings lead and plays Carol. She has appeared in the Dangeresque series of short films as Cutesy Buttons, and once attempted to teach Strong Bad how to make an attractive centerpiece out of junk mail and kitty litter. She has also hosted a Fall Float Parade with Coach Z and taught a cult-like "kindergarten" class with Homestar, Strong Mad, and Homsar. In DNA Evidence, it is said that she is allergic to pecans. She also takes a Toga-Yoga class, which is led by Bubs. In Strong Badia the Free she created a country with Homestar which she called Marzistar and Homestar called Homezipan. Later they split into West Homezipan and East Marzistar. Category:Characters